


You can't be serious?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh, she is though.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026157
Kudos: 9





	You can't be serious?

Our tale begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house, their daughter Rose has finally settled on a future career path.

Rose said, "Mum, dad, I know what I want to do after Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "That's great news, Rosie. Do tell us all about it then."

Rose told them, "Well, I want to open my own joke shop."

Fred gasped. "You can't be serious?"

Rose said, "I am being serious, dad."

Hermione muttered, "Dear, you know how much your dad has always wanted you to join him, your uncle George and your cousin Felix at his joke shop. Think about how this decision of yours might make him feel."

Rose was looking at her feet. "I... have actually had this idea before dad even mentioned that to me, mum."

Fred frowned. "Rosiepie, please tell me that this is just another one of your elaborate jokes or pranks?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I promise it's not."

Hermione stated, "Rosie, you're breaking your dad's heart..."

Rose sighed. "Dad, I'm not apologising for daring to dream big like... like you and uncle George did! Look, I'm sorry that my own dream could be a potential rival to yours."

Fred mumbled, "I... I need some air."

He left the room.

Rose asked, "Will he be okay, mum?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, honey. I've never seen your dad like this before, but I'll go check on him." She added, "Oh, and promise me you'll never apologise to anyone for daring to dream big?"

Rose responded, "I promise."


End file.
